


Sun and Moon

by lemoncherry28



Series: TaeWin Song Drabbles [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, idk what i just wrote please forgive me, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncherry28/pseuds/lemoncherry28
Summary: He and Taeyong are currently on their first year of battling out a long distance relationship and while the Chinese male knew that it would be difficult, he didn’t think that it would be THIS difficult.(AKA the AU! where Taeyong and Sicheng are in a long distance relationship)





	Sun and Moon

Song #5: Sun and Moon (requested by syJuly) 

.

“When my moon rises 

Your sun rises as well

Under the same time

In this different time 

Our hearts are connected 

Under the same sky…” 

 

-NCT 127;  _ ‘Sun and Moon’  _

 

.

 

“Taeyong~hyung, what time is it right now?” Sicheng asks he averted his gaze to the night sky. He doesn’t recall ever seeing a sky full of stars like this one before and it’s moments like these that he wishes that his city wasn’t so polluted so that he could enjoy stargazing nightly. 

 

“Well, it’s 2:00 right now and it’s really sunny.” Taeyong’s voice sounds static-y due to bad reception and it’s then that Sicheng sighs and looks back to his phone to face Taeyong through the small screen of his cell phone. 

 

Moments like these are when Sicheng hates that Taeyong can’t be with him in person. He knows that it isn’t any of their fault, but it’s hard to not get frustrated most of times. He and Taeyong are currently on their first year of battling out a long distance relationship and while the Chinese male knew that it would be difficult, he didn’t think that it would be THIS difficult. 

 

Sicheng and Taeyong met in high school when Sicheng had just moved to Seoul, South Korea in the middle of the school year due to his father’s job promotion. While it was difficult for him to adjust to leaving his friends and older sister in China was starting over in a foreign country. He, still to this day, remembers vividly the first time they met.  It was Sicheng’s first day at school and he was running late to his Korean 1 class. Like any kid who was running late to class, he didn’t see where he was going and bumped into Taeyong, who was sent by a teacher to return a stack of books to the library. And like in any cliche story, Taeyong’s books fell to the floor and it is safe to say that the rest is history. 

 

Because Taeyong was a senior at that time and Sicheng was a sophomore, Taeyong inevitably graduated and was set to attend S.M. University, one of the most prestigious universities in Korea. Even though the two couldn’t see each other at school, S.M. was relatively close to the high school and their relationship still prospered. However, when Sicheng was a senior, that was when things got a bit rough. Sicheng was accepted to a prestigious dance university back home in Wenzhou and he immediately agreed. Which explains why the two are currently in a long distance relationship.

 

“WinWinie~” Sicheng couldn’t help but smile at the endearing nickname that Taeyong gave him. “What’s wrong?"

 

“Nothing’s wrong, hyung. Just...I wish that you were here.” Sicheng looks up at the night sky once more, lifting his cell phone up so that Taeyong could see as well. “Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I didn’t accept-”

 

“Sicheng. Look at me.” Taeyong’s voice turns cold and the younger couldn’t help but obey him, lowering his phone down and turning the screen closer to him so that he could see Taeyong. 

 

“Sicheng, it isn’t your fault. It was, well, it still is, your dream school and you worked hard for it. You deserved it more than anybody else.”

 

“But hyung, we never get to see each other anymore and...and I miss you.” Sicheng whispers the last part but it was loud enough that Taeyong could still hear him.

 

 

“Sicheng, you know I love you, right?” The older male asks, to which the younger nods. “We may be miles apart but that means nothing. Want to know why?”

 

“Why?” The Chinese male furrows his eyebrows, curious for the answer.

 

“Because you mean so much to me. Distance doesn’t mean anything when we’re together in each other’s heart.” Sicheng couldn’t help but laugh slightly at his hyung’s words. Even though they were corny, it helped soothe his worries.

 

“I love you, hyung.” The younger male smiles.

 

“I love you, too, Sicheng.” The Chinese male lifts up his phone as an effort to allow his lover enjoy the night sky as well. That night sky, Sicheng decides, was the most beautiful night sky he ever saw, because Taeyong was with him in his heart.

 

End of Song #5. 

**Author's Note:**

> *cries while laughing hysterically* WHAT. HAVE. I. DONE! I didn't write anything at all for months and this is what I come back with?! I am so sorry to syJuly for such a horrible story to such an amazing song! I was hit by writer's block-again, what else is new-and this is my effort to get out of it. Please don't hate me! Also, before anyone says anything about the time difference, yes, I am aware that Wenzhou is only an hour apart from Seoul, South Korea, bur for the sake of this story, please tolerate it and think that it is a night/day time zone. There hasn't been any TaeWin interactions- or there are, but it isn't as prominent-and I really miss my OTP. :'( Anyways, please let me know what you think of it and comment down below any songs you'd like to request! Bye bye~!


End file.
